nihaokailanfandomcom-20200215-history
Ni Hao, Kai-Lan
|relatedshows = Kai-Lan's Royal Adventures Rintoo's Awesome Life Kai-Lan's Underwater Adventures |country = USA }} Ni Hao, Kai-Lan is an American fantasy television series that premiered on Nickelodeon on November 5, 2007, and has aired on Nick Jr. (formerly Noggin) since February 2, 2009 (which is the day Season Two premiered). After facing a controversial lawsuit, the show ended up getting cancelled on February 11, 2012, with a total of 39 episodes aired. About the Show Ni Hao, Kai-Lan premiered on Chinese New Year (February 7) 2008 with the episode Dragonboat Festival, and the day after Twirly Whirly Flyers premiered. The show is normally set around China or Ancient China throughout the show. But according to the one-hour special Kai-Lan's Great Trip to China, it's revealed on a map that it's actually set in the state of California. Characters The Controversial Lawsuit That Got the Show Cancelled In 2011, the show faced a $10,000,000 lawsuit against former star Caitlin Sanchez. Around that time, Nickelodeon had announced on Facebook that the show would cancel the show at the end of the second season. The reason for the lawsuit was that the production for the show cost much more. Fans thought they would either win the lawsuit and get quick cash. Spin-Offs After the airing of Journey to Monkey King Castle on August 21, 2011, a fan of the show decided that there would be a fan-made spin-off of the show. It was titled Kai-Lan's Royal Adventures. Production of the show started around June 2012, and the airdate was scheduled to premiere in the fall of that year, but was pushed back to January 2012. Along with it are related spin-offs, Rintoo's Awesome Life, Ni Hao Kai-Lan: Robots Are Magic, ''as well as Ni Hao, Kai-Lan: Tales from the Heartbox. Episodes Season One (2007-2008) Season Two (2008-2009) Media & Merchandise 'Online Games (nickjr.com games) #The Ants' Adventure: Preschoolers puzzle out obstacles with the help of adventurous ants and Kai-Lan. #Chinese New Year Coin Catch: It's raining coins! Help Hoho collect them all for Chinese New Year. #DJ Hoho's Dance Party: It's dance party time! Click on DJ Hoho's colorful notes to get it going! #It's Playtime With a Baby Panda: Kai-Lan and Tolee are spending time today playing with a baby panda! #Kai-lan's Great Trip to China: Take a trip to China with Kai-Lan and meet the baby panda! #Kai-lan's Puddle Hop!: Kai-lan's favorite thing to do is hop in the water puddles. Will you help her? #Kai-Lan's Super Matching: Master match-making skills with Princess Kai-Lan! #Ladybug Adventure: Kids take a trip with Kai-Lan and play "I Spy" along the way! #Lanterns: Kids pick the paper, decorate, & create a printable paper lantern with Kai-lan! #Rintoo's Dragon Boat Race!: Rintoo & Hoho need help rowing their boat so they can win the Dragon Boat race! #Super Apple Surprise: An apple a day makes for colorful play! #Super Snow Dragons: Steer an ice coaster and help decorate a snow dragon--super! #Tolee's Bamboo Bounce!: Help Tolee collect Panda stuff as he bounces from one bamboo stalk to another Category:Shows Category:Ni Hao, Kai-Lan